


Crystal Nunh

by HeroHikara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Almost Love Confession, Dorks in Love, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: “Hero I’m just coming to check on your condition, it’s the least I can do.” He heard the door unlock for him, no protests as he stepped in and shut it behind him either. “There, was that so hard? I know you try to suffer in silence but I owe you everything, I only want to h-” The Exarch paused as he set the tray down, his nose finally catching the scent in the air. Arousal- not illness. By the Twelve, it went right to his head, leaving his cheeks flushed to match the color of his hair back in his youth. “You- you’re not ill at all are you?”Or:The Crystal Exarch finds the Warrior of Darkness in the middle of his heat and decides to help him out, realizes entirely too late that he's not really a Tia anymore.





	Crystal Nunh

The reports had been concerning to say the least, even though the threat to his champion’s very soul had passed, to hear Hero had locked himself in his room after looking flushed and feverish worried G’raha. Especially since he refused to let anyone near him. Hero was not one to shut his friends out, especially when they were concerned. Urianger had come to see him personally regarding the matter. “In our time here thou hath proven again and again to have naught but his best interests at heart. Perhaps thy presence will be of comfort to him.”

Of course G’raha was unsure of why his presence alone would suffice. The scions had known him longer, hadn’t they? Hero was close to all of them, treating them as if his own family. When he’d finally succumbed to being called, Hero had nearly throttled the Exarch demanding to see his children. A lucky guess told him the angered Miqo’te meant Alphinaud and Alisaie. From that point Hero was a cheerful bastion of calm determination, he followed every order, even if he seemed full of sass at times. The only one Hero didn’t seem to treat as family was Urianger, and that was partially his fault.

Hero had endured a lot for his sake, which is why G’raha was intent to make up for it. In this case he was trying to make up for it by feeding the warrior of darkness the same way Hero insisted on feeding everyone else. Half a loaf of freshly baked bread, a salty broth soup loaded with meat and his favorite vegetables if the twins could be trusted, and freshly squeezed juice. Nothing too good for his champion. If Hero wasn’t too ill to stomach the food at least. He took a deep breath and knocked first, fidgeting a little when he heard a weak whimpering voice pleading to leave them alone.

“Hero I’m just coming to check on your condition, it’s the least I can do.” He heard the door unlock for him, no protests as he stepped in and shut it behind him either. “There, was that so hard? I know you try to suffer in silence but I owe you everything, I only want to h-” The Exarch paused as he set the tray down, his nose finally catching the scent in the air. Arousal- not illness. By the Twelve, it went right to his head, leaving his cheeks flushed to match the color of his hair back in his youth. “You- you’re not ill at all are you?”   
  
Hero had unlocked the door, yes, but he’d gone to hide back under his blankets afterwards, all G’raha could see of the other man was deep blue eyes that wouldn’t even look up at him. Hero was trying to hide himself, cover himself, and it had been years since G’raha had done similar. He couldn’t remember his last heat anymore, and here he’d intruded on the warrior of darkness during his. “No. I- it’s fine, I’m fine. I swear. Just- thank you, please go… I don’t want to do something I’ll regret.”

Something they might both regret. G’raha wanted to reach out and take the younger man into his arms. The feeling hit hard and he tried to step back away from Hero, only succeeding in bumping the table and the food on it. He wanted to kiss the younger man, stoke the fires of passion in him and hear him scream and beg over and over. The Exarch licked his lips slowly. “What do you mean regret?”

“I… I like you- but the last time I liked someone they died for me, and you almost died for me and I can’t I can’t I can’t- not again. Never again. Please, I’ll be fine. It only lasts a short while.” G’raha remembered his own heats lasting for what seemed like a whole month, but that had been years ago and he’d had a young lust addled mind. In his older age his thoughts were clearer.

Clear enough to see that Hero only let him in because the bard wanted someone he could trust. “I want to help you.” Of course, that could just be the scent around him stirring his own desires. He’d tried so hard to keep his distance, just be friends. There could never be anything romantic between himself and the other Miqo’te. “If you want me of course, I’d never force myself on you. If you tell me to leave I will leave.”

Hero hesitated.

G’raha held his breath.

Hero’s eyes met the floor.

G’raha tried to take a deep breath so he could walk out the door with some dignity still.

“Raha- help me?  _ Please? _ ” The ginger Miqo’te’s ears twitched a bit and he glanced back at Hero, to see the younger man start to unwind the blanket from around his body. Each inch of lean tanned muscle G’raha saw made it that much harder to look away. The man, for all his wars, for all his fights, was beautiful. Not that Hero usually covered much of his frame to begin with. The bard was slender and the muscle built in his arms and legs made him look like a skilled battle dancer.

Of course, he had been expecting Hero to at least still be in his smallclothes.

Hero was not still in his smallclothes.

Hero was laying back on the bed, completely nude, arousal on display as the ink blue tips of his hair fell over his lust darkened eyes.

Hero looked like a five star meal, and G’raha was starving.

He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts again, “Of course, let me, I… It has been a while for me.” His robes were suddenly too warm, too thick. Trying to unwind them felt like it would take too long. He had to help his champion through these trying times. Hero needed him.

G’raha needed Hero just as much. That’s probably why it felt like disrobing took the better part of an hour. It wasn’t until he’d sat down to remove his sandals that Hero finally moved closer to him, crawling across the sheets to nuzzle his cheek to the Exarch’s shoulders. The tanned miqo’te did feel feverish, and as Mystel did not suffer the same issues with heat, G’raha wasn’t surprised Hero’s condition had been mistaken for illness. “You smell like fresh baked bread and incense.”

“I made some bread for you to go with the soup- when I thought you were sick. Maybe you should eat before we-” G’raha meant to turn to face Hero properly, he also meant to finish untying his other sandal. Instead he wound up pressing his lips to Hero’s own, and the soft  _ moan _ he got in response made everything else fall away. All at once he had a fistful of raven hair clutched tightly in his grasp, Hero’s lips parted so easily he couldn’t help but taste the inside of the warrior’s mouth.

G’raha was floating and sinking at the same time, tumbling into the mattress and pulling Hero down with him, atop him, claiming the younger Miqo’te with his lips as Hero pressed against him. The bard was small, even for a Miqo’te, he’d almost forgotten how tiny Hero seemed after reading tale after tale about his deeds. His warrior of darkness was not the larger than life figure from the tales. He was lighter than G’raha would have expected too, light enough to lay comfortably on top of him, to straddle his hips while their tongues met.

Light enough for G’raha to consider letting Hero ride out his lust and need on his length. The Exarch was not the spry man Hero had once known, he’d grown older, and age meant some activities he’d have enjoyed vigorously in his youth would leave him with stiff joints and sore muscles now. Besides, the idea of his champion coming undone just from using his shaft for naught but personal pleasure…

It appealed to the darkest part of him. The part that loved watching Hero as he fought and danced in the field of battle. The part that could spend hours doing nothing but observing the warrior of darkness and feel perfectly content. The part where just considering the idea of letting Hero fuck himself senseless made G’raha harder than he’d felt in years. Now if only he knew how to verbalize it.

“I want-” The younger Miqo’te only broke their kiss to nuzzle at his cheek and neck, flushed and greedy for more than just fingers gliding over his exposed body. “I need- Raha please- I need-” Him. He could fill the blanks in without question, Hero needed him.

“Lift your hips for me then, these old bones aren’t what they used to be.” A white lie, he was only slightly worried he wouldn’t be able to give Hero the carnal attention the young Tia needed. Had it been like this for him too? He couldn’t remember, it had been so long since his last heat. Clearly the tower had changed him, allowing him to go without for so long. “We can try it like this, can we not?”

If the request struck Hero as odd, his face didn’t show it. He was obedient for someone usually so prone to snark and sass, not only lifting his hips but changing positions so he could take the length and ride it with ease. The only thing G’raha had to do was help guide it in, finding the warrior’s body more than willing. This was not Hero’s first time, it went in so easily he had to wonder if he really was the first to come in here and help with the warrior’s need.

That thought was stricken down as fast as it came up, it wasn’t his place to judge when he’d literally fallen into bed with him, not even fighting the urge to bed the younger Tia. It felt like pure instinct to dig his fingers into the warrior’s rich tan skin and thrust up- just enough to help. He swore, he was only trying to help Hero deal with this. Convincing himself he was doing it for Hero became harder with every roll of his hips. The younger Tia’s body was greedy, clinging tight around him as he moved inside it, and he idolized Hero so much. Was it any surprise the first words out of his mouth were praise?

“You’re doing so good, just like that, move for me just like that. You look so beautiful.” Flushed and panting, bright blue eyes shaded by lust and desire. Even the sheen of sweat from trying to ride G’raha to completion served only to make the warrior look that much more beautiful. Raven hair streaked with blue clung to his skin, fell over one eye with every toss of his head as the younger man moaned and whimpered against him.

At first Hero tried to stay upright, bouncing as he rocked his hips on G’raha’s shaft. At some point the younger Miqo’te leaned in to kiss him, and he could feel the warrior’s length press against his belly, twitching against his skin. Hero was so warm compared to him, and that heat was starting to wear on the edges of his mind. The scent from Hero’s need was as intoxicating as the tongue twisting with his own. He was lightheaded and dizzy by the time their kiss broke, and the raven haired Tia’s swollen lips looked so damned inviting he wanted another. Until Hero’s face buried into his uncorrupted shoulder and the younger man bit into the flesh of his neck while his body tried to squeeze the very life out of G’raha’s shaft.

The noise that came out of G’raha’s mouth was guttural, unrecognizable. He didn’t know he could make sounds so animalistic. He wasn’t prepared for the feeling of Hero’s release against his belly or the wave of pleasure that hit him as he rode out his own orgasm, leaving the warrior of darkness- his warrior- filled with seed.

A sense of possessive pride hit him as Hero whimpered in his arms, spent but still warm. For a moment his eyes brightened again as Hero nuzzled against his chest. “Thank you Raha, thank you, thank you…” Hero kept repeating it, and for a moment G’raha was puzzled.

“Why are you thanking me? You asked, I couldn’t leave you here like this.” His voice came out breathy and rough, maybe he’d screamed more than he thought.

“Because usually a Nunh doesn’t have time for a Tia, but you made time for me. So thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do, I will always make time for you. I-” His confession caught in his throat, “I’m sorry, did you say Nunh? Hero, I’m a Tia, same as you. I’m not even really part of the G-tribe anymore if we want to be honest.”

But the younger Miqo’te just shook his head with a fond smile, “This is your territory, these are your people, you protect and guide them. You’re their leader. Sorry Raha, but you’ve become a Nunh without realizing it.” Hero purred against his chest as the words sunk in. Was that why he hadn’t had his own heat in so long? He’d thought it was the Tower’s corruption but now…

“Well then, if I am to be a Nunh then I insist on bringing you back to the tower to finish up your heat in privacy. You can sleep in my bed and I’ll be able to take much better care of you, my warrior.”

“Deal.”


End file.
